hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Blank page
Eva Beilschimdt is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers and she repsents Berlin, the capital city of Germany/Prussia. Appearance Eva looks unlike Gilbert and Ludwig as she has short, dark brown hair and blue eyes, although her skin is pale like Gilbert's. She usually wears a blue-green military unifrom, balck leather gloves, and black boots with an iron cross wrapped around her neck under the collar.During times of war she wears a military uniform. During WWI she wore the Prussian military uniform, and during WWII she wore the German military uniform. Just like Ludwig, she is a tall, slightly mascular woman. When she trains herself, she usually wears a grey t-shirt with her military top uniform wrapped around her waist and still wearing the same military pants and boots with an iron cross still wrapped around her neck. A long time ago, she used to wear a dirndl and she had a long hair reaching her waist. Eventually, she cut she hair and wore a lederhosen, a German traditional clothing for men. K Personality and Interests In personality, Eva takes after Ludwig as she is serious, stern and motivated. She enjoys reading, she favours Leo Tolstoy and Geroge Orwell, she often listens to music while she reads. She doesn't drink as much as Gilbert and Ludwig, but she does like to drink beer from time to time. Relationships Gilbert Beilschimdt (Prussia)-'''As Berlin was originally the capital of the Kingdom of Prussia, Eva was raised by Gilbert. They have a very strong father-daughter relationship despite Berlin becoming the capital of Germany. Although, when she was with Gilbert, she's also aware of his obnoxiousness causing more trouble around Gilbert's house and some messed up ideas that Prussia ever made. '''Ludwig (Germany)-'''Eva and Ludwig are like brother and sister and have a strong bond. The two of them often try and keep in Gilbert in check, although it doesn't always work. Eva really looks up to Ludwig and admires him greatly, something that often makes Gilbert jealous. '''Adolphus Beilschimdt (The Berlin Wall)-'''When the Berlin Wall was erected Eva's behaviour became incredibly erratic and she grew to hate the Berlin Wall. When she found Adolphus and found out that he was the personification of the Berlin Wall, she thought that if he died the wall would fall, so she tried to kill him but was unsuccessful. When the Berlin Wall did finally fall, Adolphus still didn't die which, rather than angering Eva, made her confused. She grew warmer to him and she took him under her wing and cared for him. Italy - Both Eva and Veneziano are actually close to each other, except that Italy's cowardlyness is causing her to be annoyed and irritated at serius situations. She is still fine with Italy but back in WWI and WWII she calls him a not-so-good and a good-for-nothing kind of ally. They are still frined, though because she likes how joyful Italy is. '''Trivia *Eva's birthday corresponds with the day the Berlin Wall fell in 1989. *It is possible Eva started caring for Adolphus out of guilt of trying to kill him and reunify Germany. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Capital Cities